


【授翻/Dickjay】Karma is a bitch

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Jason是一只大坏龙，为了提醒一下人类他们究竟有多弱小，他决定要去绑一个公主回来。他从不满足于简单的猎物，所以他选择了哥谭，那个属于屠龙者的国度，作为他再度回归，实施犯罪的地点。消息肯定会传开去的，就和很多年前他绑走他们的皇后的时候一样。然而倒霉的是，最后他发现哥谭的公主并不是个公主，而他正是那个得为此付出代价的人。一个Jason得到的比他想要的多，Dick得到的就是他想要的的故事。





	【授翻/Dickjay】Karma is a bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Karma is a bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924908) by [Demonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonia/pseuds/Demonia). 



在很久以前，世界被分成了人类和各种各样的魔法生物。在所有生物中，龙则一直是最凶恶的捕食者。它们巨大的牙齿，强大的力量，出众的魔法能力、飞行能力和再生能力，让它们矗立在食物链的顶端。龙仅仅是拍拍翅膀，就足以让一整座城俯首称臣。

那是属于烈火的时代，人类在龙面前毫无还手之力。龙所到之处，只剩一片狼藉、残垣断壁。这幅光景存在了很多年，直到人类自己也发现了魔法的奥秘。

最开始的反抗很微弱，但很快人类就足以屠戮体型偏小的龙了。利用他们新得的力量，人类得以驯化龙类，让他们自相残杀。不久之后，人类带回了大量的龙，由此在战争中占据了上风。人类不再是龙的牲口了，他们可以在大部分龙的爪下保全自己。

剩下的唯一问题是所谓的龙人。龙人和普通的龙类不同，他们可以变成人形。龙人是一种狡猾的生物，拥有极高的智力。它们也是破坏力最强的那种。这些龙并不喜欢风向的改变，以巨龙的形态成立了联盟。许多巨龙都已陨落，但最强者仍然矗立，等待着发起攻击，提醒人们他们究竟有多么弱小。

————————————————

出生在哥谭意味着你从很小的年纪开始就不得不目睹并和龙打交道了。普通的龙类几乎每一个家庭都有，但是它们也是事多又野性的生物，打交道是必不可少的。

主要由屠龙者和魔法师组成的哥谭军队，接受了多年以对付龙和其他魔法生物为目的的训练。训练内容繁多，过程艰苦，但到最后这一切都是值得的。毕竟，哥谭成为了屠龙者的王国。名不副实的是，屠龙者不仅处理龙，他们是哥谭的骑士，肩负保护城市和他们的国王或女王的责任。

除了士兵训练项目，哥谭魔法学院亦是全世界最好的学校之一。几乎没有哥谭不能应付的龙，或者人，或者其他坏东西。不过，哥谭相对来说还是一个和平的王国。其他王国和龙只要不对哥谭造成威胁，他们都不予理会。只有杀害或攻击人类的龙会被杀死。其中一些野生龙会被驯服并进行训练，但考虑到龙在很久以前就已经成为了人类社会的一部分，在养龙人出现后，此举基本是没有必要的。

但巨龙们又完全是另外一种情况了。Dick对此要比谁都清楚。那一天，仅仅一只巨龙就毁掉了半个哥谭的场景仍历历在目。红死神，一只巨大的带着黑色尖刺的血红色的龙，即使是他的父亲和哥谭最强的屠龙者们亦对它束手无策。当时还只是个孩子的他吓疯了，但他也记得自己着了迷。

那只龙杀了许多士兵。最后他把他的祖母，亦即皇后，作为战利品从他们身边带走了。Dick永远不会忘记，她站在龙的面前，以她的生命为代价哀求它离开。他也永远不会忘记龙的那双美丽的蓝绿色眼睛，那一天，它们割裂了他的存在，夺走了他的呼吸。

那么多年以来，哥谭跋山涉水地寻找红死神，但没有人能够找到那只臭名昭著的巨龙。即使是Dick也没能找到这只野兽。人们赋予了他很高的期望，而在过去的26年里，Dick把全副身心投入到对龙，特别是对龙人的研究上。他是长兄，大王子以及哥谭的王位继承人。运气使然，造物主赐予了他战斗与魔法的天赋，让他的工作变得容易了一些。最重要的是，他飞快的学习速度和反应速度让他既迷人又危险。等他终于到了入伍的年纪，他甚至因杀死了包括几只巨龙在内数量最多的龙人，升到了最高阶军衔。

六年前的夏天，他第一次遇到一只野生的龙人。那是个十分高温的夏天，他们接到了来自塔马兰的求救，有一只圈养龙逃了出来，造成了很多麻烦。塔马兰是个富裕的国家，Dick不出意料地看到他们找了雇佣兵来解决问题。就是在这个时候，王子遇到了那个名叫Slade的雇佣兵。

Slade和其他人不一样，他体格更强壮，动作更迅速，而且知道大部分人都不知道的关于龙的事情。出于某些原因，Slade很喜欢这个年轻的王子，教导了他许多知识，主要是关于龙人的。

比如说Slade告诉他他们正在对付的龙是一只年轻的龙人。龙人通常比普通的龙更大，也可以通过它们的颜色来分辨。龙人的颜色代表了它们的元素，而普通的龙出于伪装的需要通常颜色暗淡。

龙人越年长，鳞甲越厚，身上的尖刺越多。如果龙人的尖刺是彩色的，就代表它已经完全成熟了。

他们正在对付的漂亮的宝石蓝龙体型偏小，没有尖刺。不过真正引起Dick注意的是这只龙的状态。它好像神智不清，仿佛没法很好地思考。它仅仅在被靠近时发起攻击，比起对人们造成的威胁，它对它自己来说反而是个更大的威胁。

他们不得不悲伤地决定把它放倒，对此Slade看起来不是很开心。然而，他还是在过程中指导王子，指出这头野兽的所有弱点。Slade告诉他这是条冰龙，但因为高温，它虚弱了很多，可能就因此逃走了。

不管龙人的鳞甲有多厚，吻部、眼睛、以及关节附近的位置防御都很薄弱。使用相克的元素魔法也能很好地对付龙人，但是最简单的方法，是在它人形时将它击杀。问题是他们几乎从不化为人形。

他们被迫先用火魔法与束缚魔法拖慢龙的行动。为了杀掉它，他们得用多台驽车发射黄金长矛将它刺穿。龙的肉身如钢般坚硬，但黄金能轻而易举地刺穿它，Dick知道这个，但他不知道龙囤积黄金并不因为它们是邪恶的混蛋。这类似一种预防措施，它们拥有的黄金越多，敌人拥有的就越少。

Dick投出一柄巨大的魔法黄金长矛，刺穿了它的眼睛，龙终于倒下了。这雄壮的生物发出最后一声长嚎，摔在地上，这幅景象让人感到颇为难过。

他们都累坏了，但Slade看起来忧心忡忡，他举目远眺地平线，沉思着轻抚下巴。

“怎么了？”王子走过来站在雇佣兵身边，问道。

Slade用他金色的独眼看着他。“我懂龙语，刚刚那孩子正在呼唤她的母亲。我不喜欢这个。我们得走了。”

Dick一点都不喜欢这话。“你懂龙语是什么意思？”他朝Slade眯起眼，突然所有事情都说得通了。他召唤出他的金剑，将它指向那男人。“你是他们中的一员对吧？”

Slade只是朝他坏笑。“你的观察能力很好，年轻的王子。我是个半种，我的母亲是一只龙人，但是她没法与它们同流合污。它们通常会杀掉那些不能的，太人类了，太危险了。”Slade强调道，“但我总是很幸运。”他用指尖推开剑，靠近了Dick，“以及我对龙人恨之入骨。”他走开的时候危险地低语道。

Dick在这之后跟随了Slade好几年。他有点像Slade的学徒，从这个半种身上学到了很多东西。偶尔Slade会告诉他一些关于他自己的事情。

Slade的母亲是一只翡翠龙人，是一种爱好和平的龙。她爱上了一个人类农夫，他们一起平静地生活了许多年，直到三只巨龙出现了。它们冷血无情地杀害了他的父亲和大多数人，并试图和他的母亲谈判。

然而目睹她的挚爱的死亡让这只龙凶恶无比。它们把她丢下了，但带走了Slade.

Slade与其中一只龙一起待了几年，过着奴隶一般的生活。等最终发现Slade不能化为龙形，只是个被增强了的人类时，它试图杀了他。但Slade比它聪明，已经为复仇计划了多年。他让一个由黄金尖刺组成的陷阱落到了那只龙的身上，它几乎立刻就断气了。那之后，他已经成功向两只龙人复仇，还在一直寻找最后一只。

Slade还告诉了他和龙人联结的方法。龙人与人类并没有什么区别，也不比人类聪明。在很久以前，大多数龙人就已经选择抛弃它们龙的一面，作为人类生活了。其他则以龙的形态死去，把龙人的秘密带进了它们的坟墓。不过和龙人联结并非不可能，以往就有发生过。有些人类，通过比如说友情或爱情，与龙人产生了联结。否则，如果想要形成一般的灵魂连接，某种程度上你得强迫龙人才行。

然而巨龙就是完全不一样的情况了。它们是在很久以前就为了在战争中对抗人类而结盟的龙人。剩下的巨龙不多了，还活着的那些也都藏了起来。Slade很确定没有巨龙会自愿被一个人类束缚住。使用黑暗灵魂魔法可以让龙成为奴隶，但是为此你需要准备正确的材料。最重要的是，如果那野兽对魔法作出反抗，有很大几率龙和施法者都会死。巨龙宁死也不会愿意侍奉人类，所以这也不是一个很好的选择。

Slade还告诉了他另外一个与龙人联结的方法，对此Dick开始思考年长的男人是疯了还是只是在调戏他。Dick知道灵魂魔法的事，但他从没听说过有通过成为一只龙的伴侣来绑定它的。

传统意义上的择偶方法是一只雌龙和一只雄龙进行战斗。一只龙得在不杀死另一只龙的前提下把它制服。获胜的那只龙会成为家庭的首领，但在大多数情况下，战斗都会以死亡结束。龙们在这些战斗中会变得更加凶猛，通常会杀死自己追求的伴侣。

然而，由于巨龙们是非常高傲而聪明的生物，它们选择独自生活。没有必要在龙族的求偶里杀掉彼此，龙人们发现与人类结合更为容易，因为人类显然更加弱小，龙的本能不会逼着它们证明自己。

“所以我要怎么知道龙人结合了没有？”Dick啜了口茶，问道。

Slade古怪地看了他一眼，“你为什么想知道这个？”

他们坐在一座篝火周围，Slade正在打磨他的黄金长矛。

“哦，就是，反正我也可能从其他地方知道的对不对？”王子说道，假装自己仅仅是出于好奇。

“嗯最简单的分辨方法是看这只龙有没有两只不同颜色的眼睛。”Slade慢吞吞地说，在他坐着的木头上不舒服地动了动。他似乎留意到Dick没明白他的意思，叹了口气。“某种意义上一对伴侣会交换眼睛。说眼睛颜色比较好，因为他们交换的实际上不是眼睛而是灵魂的一部分。他们确实有眼睛是灵魂之镜的说法。”

Dick的注意力立刻转到了盖住Slade的一只眼睛的眼罩上，但他什么都没说。

Slade倒是不蠢，他半心半意地大笑起来。“我有过一个妻子。她死去之后，我其中一只眼睛失明了。”

“我很抱歉。”王子说道，但是Slade只是摆摆手，伴随着一如既往的一句“胡说，小鬼”。

他们安静地坐了一会，然后Dick再次打破了沉默。“那人类呢？”

Slade思考了一会。“对，我想人类也是一样的。和灵魂联系不同，这是一种等价的联结，有时候会被形容为灵魂伴侣。或许如果巨龙不是这么孤独的小气鬼，自己给自己找个另一半的话我们就不用对付它们了。”

“那我猜我们是见不到巨龙宝宝了？”Dick愉悦地道。

Slade坏笑着看着他。“嗯除非你想办法和红死神结为配偶并且让它受孕。毕竟龙们都难以抵挡爱意和感情。”

“哦我的天啊，Slade! 你有什么毛病！”Dick一边试图用他的临时枕头去打年长的男人一边说，“它杀了那么多人！”

“把它追到手，拯救世界。这会是一种很好的复仇，而且等你继位后也会拥有一个非常强大又忠诚的配偶。”佣兵轻而易举地躲过了干草枕头，若有所思地摸着下巴道。

“我不相信你。”哥谭的王子恼道，红着脸重重地跺着脚从笑得大声的佣兵身边走开了。

————————————————

他现在已经结束和Slade的训练回国大概两年了，而且他不讨厌龙，他很擅长和它们打交道，大多数的龙都很可爱。他是最出色的屠龙者之一，但要真正成为他们中的一员，Dick需要一条龙。

问题是Dick到目前为止还没有喜欢的龙。他承认他很挑，无论对龙还是对他的约会对象都是，但他慢慢开始丧气了。即使他找遍了最好的养龙人也徒劳无功。他就是没法忘掉他脑海里的那一只特别的龙。

最重要的是，由于仰慕者持续对他投来的关注，他的日子也不好过。他是哥谭的王位继承人，他迷人、英俊、体格优美，女生（或者男生）们还能要求什么呢？他很感激父母没有逼他定下婚约。Dick讨厌看到故事里被逼接受包办婚姻的可怜家伙们。但他也清楚，他因此把父亲和母亲放在了一个不利的位置上。

目前最好的选择似乎是塔马兰的公主。Koriand'r公主是个好人，长得也很好看。最重要的是他们是青梅竹马，他知道他们在一起会很开心的。

他想他可能会在皇家舞会上向他的这位朋友提出这个想法。

这是本来的计划。问题？问题是当他自己打扮成了一位公主时，他真的没法向那位公主提出想法。

他爱他的兄弟姐妹们，他真的爱，但有时候他也很想把他们掐死。他最年长的妹妹，Cassandra公主，友好地请求他代替她参加舞会。事实上这个请求一点都不友好，她威胁说要告诉他们的母亲，Dick是那个弄得舞厅的吊灯掉下来、导致一片狼藉的罪魁祸首。当然他早该知道从吊灯上荡下来并不是个好主意，但是他喝多了，世事难料嘛。

所以他就在这了，一个成年男人，为了一年一度的皇家舞会，在魅惑咒的帮助下装扮成他的妹妹，穿上了一条蓬松的淡蓝色裙子。

他甚至不能怪Cassandra选的他，因为之前他通常在舞会开始五分钟后就逃跑了，所以甚至没人会问他为什么不在。而她则总是被迫留到最后。“不喜欢”已经不足以形容她的心情。这会儿她估计正和她的龙，黑蝙蝠，四处飞来飞去，享受着美妙的人生。

Dick在另一个男人靠过来问候他时突然回神。他承认女孩们干得非常不错，他真的很像他的妹妹。感谢魅惑咒，他完美变成了女儿身。他看着镜子里的自己的时候都几乎发现不了他和Cassandra之间的区别。唯一不同的地方是眼睛的颜色，不过即使有人留意到了有什么地方不对劲，他们也什么都没说。

虽说他确实感觉到母亲正在朝他发射眼刀。他有种预感不管怎么样他都得死了。

他找了个借口从围绕着他的人群中脱身，快步走向那个端着香槟的侍从。如果他真的要死，那还不如醉了再死。再说，他已经角色扮演了两个小时了。他需要休息一下。

他调整了一下头上的皇冠，然后把香槟一饮而尽。侍从先是朝他微笑，但等他眼都不眨地灌下又一杯的时候那男孩子看着有点不安了。Dick回他一个迷人的笑容，奏效了，服务生坠入了爱河。如果Cassandra懂得怎么利用她的外表就好了。

Dick想着他没用的妹妹，叹了口气，再次伸手拿起一杯酒。然而他没能把它喝下去，因为一阵恐慌突然在舞厅中爆发。人们惊声尖叫，Dick注意到军衔最高的屠龙者们冲向了国王。更多士兵站在了舞厅的入口处，他们惊慌失措，讽刺的是他们还在试图让身边的人冷静下来。其中的一些士兵看着已经崩溃了，不过真正让Dick意识到发生了什么事情的是一个冲进舞厅的士兵，他在痛苦中惨叫，身体逐渐被黑色的火焰吞没。

他垂死倒地，伸出手寻找能帮助他的人，任何人。但等治愈者来到时，他只剩下了一捧黑色的尘埃。

这才是恐慌在宾客间真正爆发的时候。

Dick心如擂鼓。他不知道这是恐惧还是激动。他只知道一件事。它回来了。

还没仔细想清楚他已经跑向了大门。没跑多远他就被骑士们拦住了。

“公主，即使是以您的能力，去面对那头怪物也不是个明智的决定！它一声咆哮就毁掉了路障，像切蛋糕似的切开了我们的防线。您该在还能躲的时候躲起来。”一个年长的屠龙者说道，低着头以示尊敬。

“它现在在哪，它想要什么？”Dick说，听着Cassandra的声音从自己嘴里冒出来，感觉怪怪的。

屠龙者面色犹疑地回答。“它现在到了皇宫大门了，到达城堡只是时间问题。”然后他陷入了沉默，没有直视Dick的双眼。

“但它想要的是什么，士兵？”Dick开始失去耐心了。

在年长的男人得以回答之前，他的父亲的声音打断了谈话。“它想要公主。它想要Cassandra.”

幸好龙选择了今天来袭击，幸好他的小妹妹现在离这远远的，安然无恙，Dick为此感谢无论哪个促成这个状况的神明。如果她出了什么事，他一辈子都不会原谅自己的。

他的父亲正用古怪的眼神盯着他看，Dick总算反应过来了。“哦。对关于这个——”

国王没让他说完。“我甚至不想知道，Richard, 但现在你因为这一愚行陷入危险了。”

他的父亲真的很擅长让自己听起来同时又担心又生气。

年长的屠龙者惊讶地看着Dick. “哦，王子殿下，抱歉我没有意识到是您。”他说着更深地鞠躬，但国王瞪着他，于是他清清嗓子，退下了。

瞪视随后转向了他的儿子。“Cassandra在哪？她安全吗？”

Dick点头，父亲如释重负地叹了口气。

“Richard, 你得帮助我们战斗，所以赶紧去换衣服。”

“等等，我觉——”Dick试图抗议，但父亲没给他说完的机会。

“没时间了，它随时会到！快去！”父亲说着转过身，冲向，Dick猜是盔甲的方向。大部分骑士和屠龙者跟随国王而去。

Dick搞不懂他的父亲为什么就是不听别人的话。他自信他们这一次能挡住龙，但为此要付出什么样的代价？反正他们应该也杀不了它，让这只东西（可能还有它的朋友们）回来复仇更不是个好主意。他们需要一个不同的计划，一个能减少伤亡的计划。

Dick清楚地知道自己该做什么。他也知道没有家人会喜欢他这个决定，但他不在乎。

他提起裙子，跑向主入口对面的露台。这次没人拦住他了。从这一面看城市一切如常，但即使在这里，尖叫声、打斗声和东西在燃烧的气味也无比清晰。

他鼓起勇气，心脏狂跳着，他深吸了口气。

“我在这！”他用尽全力尖叫道，龙的听力非常好，所以他知道那头巨龙听到了，“我是哥谭的公主！我是Cassandra Wayne! 来抓我啊你个大混蛋！”

他能听到远处传来的咆哮，一阵战栗爬上他的脊椎。他绝对要完蛋了。

没过多久，比起真的看到，他更多是听到和感觉到了那双壮观的红色翅膀上下拍打的动作。那条龙像只过度发育的蜥蜴一样降落在了塔顶，为此整栋建筑都在颤抖。

Dick失去了立足点，他不得不抓住点什么来稳住自己，四面八方都是掉下来的碎片。等他总算得以抬起头，他和龙面对面了。它的身体盘曲着绕过高塔，这样只有它的脸和一部分躯体面对着Dick, 剩下的则被挡在建筑后面。

Dick可以感觉到离他一段距离的龙喷在他的脸上的炽热呼吸。它深沉而特别的蓝绿色眼睛呈竖瞳盯着Dick，然后它侧过脑袋，以便更好地把Dick纳入视线范围。

Dick意识到这只龙没有异色瞳，他的心在胸膛中擂鼓般跳动。他忘记了，这只有着一双天使般的与他的火红色鳞片和黑色尖刺那么不相衬的眼睛的龙，是那么的优雅飘逸。他对这个事实是又爱又恨。为什么这么邪恶的存在可以这么美丽？龙的吻部靠近了Dick，而他既无法移开目光也无法呼吸，他只是盯着龙看。

他想拥有这只龙，无论要付出什么样的代价。

Dick几乎想都不想地伸出手。龙没有允许他触碰它的吻部，Dick意识到龙仿佛被这个举动吓到了，它确实是在往后退去，他撅起嘴。

随即龙一声长吟往前摔去，大概是有什么东西击中了它，这个时刻被打断了。但它稳住自己，转过身体向胆敢伤害它的人发出咆哮。它又准备喷火了，糟糕。这只龙的火焰特别危险。

“请停下来！不要再伤害任何人了！就带我走然后离开吧！你要的是我，拜托了，求求你！”Dick大声地喊，疯狂挥舞双臂吸引龙的注意力。很多年前他的祖母也说了一样的话。

龙的注意力转回到公主的身上。Dick可以发誓他听到这东西哼了一声。龙调整了一下身体来获得更好的平衡，以便抓住Dick.

那些非常危险的爪子朝他伸了过来，Dick本该害怕的，但是他只能感觉到脑袋里的齿轮在不停转动。他没有中断和龙的眼神接触，直到爪子温柔地把他包裹住。龙小心地抓着他，谢天谢地Dick感觉不到尖利的部分。

龙把他提起来，扭身绕过建筑，他听到母亲在尖叫，看到那壮丽的带刺长尾拦住了天上的另一只小一点的龙。它朝进攻者咆哮，展示给他们看它手里抓着的东西。

Dick知道这会所有攻击都会停下了。他们不能冒着伤到公主或者让龙吃掉她的风险（虽然技术上来说他并不是公主）。

龙看起来颇为得意，它爬向塔的高处，展开那帝王般的双翼。离得这么近，Dick得以注意到它正抖动着身体，发出嘶声。从Dick的视角能看到它受伤了。不过龙看起来不太在意，它聚起力量，强有力地拍打起翅膀。

没等Dick反应过来，他们已经升上天空，顺利逃脱了。Dick本想看看哥谭（顺便搞清楚他们这是要去哪），但龙用另一只爪子盖住了他。王子试图抗议，不过被这头野兽无视了。

————————————————

他们在飞了大概三个小时之后终于停下了，停在一个冻死人的地方。龙小心地用其中一只脚掌降落在一道岩架上，于是Dick又看得见了。不过他也看不见多少东西；面前是一片深邃的黑暗，似乎是一个长长的向下延伸的地方。Dick不太确定，不过看起来像是一个洞穴。

龙呼气，把Dick放在那道死亡岩架的正前方。Dick不乐意了，挂在这野兽的爪子上不松手。

这个举动似乎让这野兽无比困惑，它睁大眼睛盯着这个人类，仿佛挑起了一边眉毛。然后它轻柔地把爪子抽回来，转过身，推开了两道巨大的门。

“哦，对耶这就说得通了。”Dick说。这头野兽的温柔让他惊讶无比，特别是在此之前他只见过这条龙在杀人和捣乱。

龙再次四肢着地，弯起脖子看着公主。然后它动了，趾高气昂地通过大门。接着它转过身，像只猫似的坐下，仿佛在等公主跟上它。Dick可以从龙脸上的表情看出来，它正在批判他花了特么这么长时间才跟过去。Dick发誓他能听到这东西在说：我会把你丢在这的人类，别测试我。

Dick呼出一口气，快速地跟上龙。他要冷死了，裙子对抵御寒冷一点用处都没有，不过他一走过入口就暖和了起来。他不清楚这是怎么办到的，但在他正思考着的时候，龙又不知怎么的把门关上了。

他们所在的地方完全陷入了黑暗。然而Dick能听到龙的呼吸和挪来挪去的声音。在他反应过来之前，一声吸气声传来，龙突然喷起了火。Dick意识到它正在点亮一盏巨大的吊灯。

Dick不知道这龙是从哪弄来的蜡烛。他没法想象这只龙的人形走进商店买蜡烛的场景。

龙走下大厅，消失在了转角，大概是去点亮更多的吊灯，Dick利用这时间把四周收入眼底。

这是一个宽阔的，饰有绘画、雕塑和花瓶的大厅，Dick惊喜地看见了鲜花。地上有用金线镶边的红色走道，天花板上亦有装饰。

他跟着龙走过大厅，来到了一个填满书籍的大房间。和这房间里一行又一行摆放得整整齐齐的书本比起来，哥谭图书馆实在相形见绌。

Dick对这收藏目瞪口呆，他走向其中一个书柜。上面有那么多不同的书，那么多不同的语言，Dick没能辨认出架子上的任何一本。

除了书，房间里还有几张四周带椅子的桌子，几把看起来非常舒服的扶手椅立在一个壁炉旁边。所有东西都是人类大小的，Dick几乎为此哼出声。

Dick注意到壁炉上方挂着一幅画像，画有一个男人、一个女人和一个孩子。画像很旧了，人脸都已经难以分辨。

他没有太多时间沉浸于此，因为他听到龙出现在了他身边。大概它已经搞定它在做的不知道什么事情了。

Dick可能应该为他之后的未知命运感到害怕的，但这会他还满怀敬意。“您的品味非常好，龙先生，或者是龙小姐？”他没指望龙会回答，所以他继续，“你喜欢艺术和书籍，对吧？”他快乐地聊了起来。

龙朝着人类翻了个白眼，再一次趾高气扬地走开了。不过现在才后悔绑了这个公主已经来不及了。如果最后发现这个人类太难搞，他大可以杀了她。

龙很开心看到人类尽可能快地跟了上来。他不开心的是这姑娘似乎就是不能闭上嘴。等他们到达房间左侧的门前，龙已经因为人类不停地说说说而感到精疲力尽。它烦躁地呻吟一声，如果它是人形，肯定已经用手盖住脸，叫这个人类他妈的闭嘴了。

他不明白这个公主为什么还没有试图杀了他。他们一离开哥谭那个皇后就对龙动手了，然后她又这么尝试了很多年，直到她不知怎么的逃出去了。他身上有那老巫婆留下的几道狰狞的伤疤，不过既然到现在都没人发现他的山，他很确定她已经被冻死了。

Jason并不真的在乎人和龙之间的战争，他只喜欢把挡路的不管是谁做掉。他是只很单纯的动物，他需要偶尔搞搞事免得自己发疯。在他更年轻的时候他常常周游世界，但是最近这么做太危险了，因为主城的人类发明出了某种分辨人和龙人的方法。

以龙形旅行也不怎么安全，因为像他这样的龙都在被追杀。对他而言人类干的唯一一件好事就是创造了艺术以及写出了书，但他喜欢戏弄强大的人类时的刺激感。这场绑架就是一个例子，用于提醒人类四伏的危机。给其他龙搞事就不总是那么好玩。比如说Tim就与人类一起生活了很多年，他一直在毒害他们的思想，创造出了某种崇拜龙的邪教。Roy在找到一个人类伴侣的那一瞬间就立马把他们给甩了。

等他们靠近了门，龙指向那扇蓝色的门，又指了指公主。龙形时它没法说话，所以只能这么干。

人类停下了话头，挑起一边眉毛看着龙。然后她挪过去，推开门。往里看了一眼之后她又回来了。

“我猜这是我的住处了？”

龙点头，转身准备走开。

“好吧那就晚安啦！”

这人类非常，非常奇怪。Jason开始担心他是不是犯下了龙生中最大的错误。但是他现在有更急迫的问题需要担心，因为他受了颇为严重的伤。他可以感觉到疼痛，这是一件坏事。疼痛意味着他的身体防御系统被突破了。更糟的是，他能感觉到血在他背上的鳞片间流过，滴下他的右胸口。那根黄金长矛险险避过他的腋下，但正好刺穿了他的胸膛。

变回人形能让他摆脱卡在鳞片间和尖刺间的黄金武器与魔法武器，但伤势将变得更为严重。这种伤也需要很多时间来复原，然而如果不先把黄金弄出来伤口根本没有办法愈合。如果他不快点把它们摘出来，他更有可能死于黄金中毒。

伤口太深了，接下来至少一周他都得小心翼翼地过活。变回龙形需要大量的能量，他现在承受不来。他需要把力量用在恢复上。

他叹了口气。他也没有其他选择。他大意了，自从他上一次袭击人类以来他们变强了许多，但是乐趣还是一点不少。

————————————————

这处在过去的一个多小时里都寂然无声，Dick已经做好了攻击的准备。他解除了魅惑咒，拥有的所有小饰品和武器都回到了他手中。事实证明他腰上的金链子没白戴。他有两把黄金小刀，一条加强过的黄金枷锁，还有几件他总是带在身边的魔法道具。他在柜子里找到了一件黑色的皮革外衣，把它穿上了。有点小，但是总比裙子好多了。

龙竟然就这么把他丢在一间非常气派的客房里然后走掉了，这很奇怪，也很欠考虑。但话又说回来，它受伤了，估计正在照料伤口。据Dick所知，龙很容易黄金中毒，所以龙急匆匆地离开也符合逻辑。他绝对看见了它的胸膛上刺出的长矛和鳞片上的鲜血。

他只要找出龙人的确切位置就好。

Dick觉得它自己一只龙多半不能在龙形的情况下把武器弄出来。那么就只剩下一个符合逻辑的选择：它必须在一个安全的地方变回人形。然后，龙们恢复由黄金武器造成的伤口需要很长时间，很多能量。意味着龙至少会维持长达几天的人形，最坏的情况，几个小时。

如果他想杀了它，他得加快动作。唯一的问题是，他不确定他想不想杀了它。他必须杀了它，但他内心邪恶黑暗的部分告诉他去得到它。他不确定自己喜不喜欢这个主意。因为他知道这只龙会是个外表和它腐烂的灵魂一般丑陋的老头子或者老太太。它美丽的龙形可弥补不了这一点。

好吧，不管怎么样，他都得先把这只动物找出来，再决定该拿它怎么办。该死的Slade和他荼毒人心的话。

从离开房间的那一刻起，真正的挑战开始了。这栋堡垒占地面积巨大，那只龙人有可能在任何一个地方。Dick有的唯一一个线索就是龙是从他这里离开的，并且他没有听到任何东西或任何人回来的声音。这意味着这个巨大的空间另一头的三扇门不需要搜索。他快速但安静地深入城堡，小心地观察着四周。灯都还亮着，谢天谢地，他能看到自己正在往哪走。他上上下下搜遍了一半的地方，最后来到一扇高大的门前。

门大得足以让龙挤过去，所以Dick感觉他应该会在里面。

不过除非使用魔法，他没法打开这扇门。他看了看周围，思考着该怎么办。门关得紧紧的，他也看不见有其他的门。他向后从大门边退开，好看得更清楚。这时他看见了另一侧的一扇小门。

他试着打开它，然而门被锁上了。幸好他有个可以用于打开一切普通锁的道具。他拿上那把小小的钥匙，把它插进门锁。他等待了一会，然后扭动，一声轻微的咔哒声，门开了。

门后是通往一条长廊的短小步道。这里没有灯，但和大厅与放满书本的大房间不一样，月光透过走廊两侧巨大的窗户倾泻而下。这美景无与伦比；他们似乎位于高山之巅。Dick看得到很多的雪，很多的山，但仅此而已。

随即他的注意力转向了走廊上闪闪发光的东西。许多把尖刺、长矛和其他金制武器散落在地面上，反射着月光。一把特别大的黄金长矛十分引人注目，那是他父亲的。他挨过去，看着血液在武器上泛出奇异的亮光。然后他看到了一路延伸开去的血迹。

王子勉强能看到走廊尽头的两侧各有一扇门，正中间则是另一个似乎堆满了黄金的房间。那道血迹消失在右边的门前，但他决定先去搜索那个大房间。或许他会找到一些有用的东西。

他小心地靠近房间，尽可能地观察细节。房间里确实堆满了黄金。而令王子深感惊讶的是物品全都被整整齐齐地摆放好。比如说黄金武器被挂在墙上，珠宝之类的小饰品则分门别类地堆放。金锭和金块贴墙叠起。工作量一定很大，Dick在想龙花了多长时间来整理这所有东西。

不过右边有一处地方没有放着黄金，Dick可以看出一个被帷幔覆盖住的休息的地方。那好像是一张巨型的床垫，有许多大抱枕散落在那上面。王子意识到这多半是龙的床了。感谢上帝那床是空的。

他让房间保持着原来的样子，离开了。他并不想打扰这里过度的整洁，如果需要他也有他的小刀。他有点惭愧，如果没有侍从为他打扫，他的住处会变成个垃圾场。

然后Dick走向了右边的门。血迹是通往这边的，他小心地打开门，看向里面。这是一间宽敞的浴室。房间里的大部分空间都被一个罗马风格的浴缸占据了。蒸汽从水面升起，难以视物，但王子还是注意到了散乱地堆在其中一个柜子上的医疗用品。

龙肯定不在浴室里，那么就只剩下唯一一个房间了。

他关上门，截断了跑出去的蒸汽，他把呼吸放低到几乎无声，走向左边的门。

他悄无声息、轻而易举地打开了门，Dick迅速地扫视房间。这房间很大，但没有他见过的其他房间那么大，装饰也比较少。房间的角落里有一扇巨大的窗户，也有可能是一扇玻璃门，延伸到类似穹顶的天花板上。窗帘没拉，月光透过窗户，苍白地照亮了部分房间。

带窗户的平台前方是一架大望远镜，一张桌子，一把朝向一边的椅子。房间中央有一张小点的带帷幔的床，Dick静悄悄地靠过去。

他的心脏在胸膛里疯狂跳动，他甚至怕它会跳出来。等他接近，他能听到安静的吸气声。呼吸声缓慢而规律，意味着龙睡得正沉。总之Dick走得越近，听得越近，他越确定这一点。他打起十二分精神，掀开了那华丽的帷幔，让龙的人形暴露在了月光下。

好吧，这么多年以来他有过许许多多的想象，好的和坏的，而出于某些原因，他觉得拥有一座时髦而整洁的堡垒的龙会是个女人。他对此估计是有点偏见，但是最终证明他错得离谱。

感谢命运女神和Cassandra赐给了他这幕美景。这位无名阿波罗身上只有环绕胸口的染血绷带和一条勉强盖住他的胯和阴茎的暗色丝绸被。Dick不知道希腊神明阿波罗是否真的存在过，但是在那些古老文字里的描写说那位天神有着最完美的肉体，而他算是找到关联点了。如果这不是完美他真的不知道什么是完美了。

毫无疑问这龙人比他更魁梧，更高大。Dick喜欢自己的身材，他很确定他可以为此参加比赛了，但是这龙人估计甚至不需要使用力量就能把他丢出去。

他的目光从那强健的小腿，厚实的大腿游移到人鱼线，硬得跟石头一样的腹肌和胸肌，感觉自己在流口水。他得稳住心神，要不他真的会扑到这男人身上。

王子决定尽自己最大的能力无视身体，转而看一下脸，然而他的老二不同意。看脸也没好到哪去，那沉睡的恶魔有一张俊美的脸庞，被一头额前带有一绺白色的黑发修饰着。他看起来年纪不比Dick大，一张翘唇，笔直的鼻梁和可爱的小雀斑，还有Dick心知其后藏有一双美丽眼睛的厚厚的黑色睫毛。他并不特别对男人感兴趣，然而妈的如果男人都长这样……

等他开始认真思考了，他发现这真的很不，很不公平。他的死对头不该长得这么帅，让他仅仅是看着他半裸的身体就硬得不行。他就该从头到脚都惹人讨厌，这样会让杀掉他变得容易很多。

Dick必须面对事实，那就是他输了个底掉。这只龙人无论是龙形还是人形都那么美。最重要的是他喜欢龙在诡异的时候表现出来的温柔和他的装饰与清扫工作之细致，喜欢他那么喜欢书籍和艺术。龙在除了是个冷血杀手之外的所有方面都那么美妙。他想要更深地了解这只奇妙的生物，但他必须杀了他。

或许也不是？

他能听到脑子里Slade的声音，“把它追到手，拯救世界”。

Dick把其中一把黄金小刀拿到手上，看看它，然后又看回那位睡美人。最坏的可能性就是他得杀了这只龙。实际上这应该是最初的计划，但无论是他的身还是他的心都拒绝配合。他内心黑暗的那一面告诉他去占有，去得到本就该属于他的东西。

他沉重地叹气。有时候他真的讨厌自己那么不达目的不罢休。如果他想要什么东西，他就要得到它，或者不断尝试到死为止。

没给自己三思这个糟糕的人生决定的时间，他把整个人的重量压在了睡着的龙的身上，小刀精准地抵着裸露的脖子，为了安全起见他的另一只手还握着另外一把。

男人的睡梦被打扰了，他皱起眉。从深度睡眠中醒来似乎花费了男人很多精力。Dick留意到他先睁开了一只眼，然后再是另一只，随即又把两只眼睛都闭上了。他醒不过来的时候还挺可爱的。Dick决定加快这个进程。

“该起床啦，睡美人。”他快乐地唱道。

计划通，龙猛地睁大了双眼，迷迷糊糊地打量四周。Dick很开心地看到他的眼睛和龙形的时候并没有区别。那深邃的眼睛最终落在了Dick身上，然后猛地往下看向那把致命的小刀。

感觉像是龙脑子里的齿轮正在转动，但是他还没能消化出来现在究竟发生了什么。

然后这男人就再次把眼睛闭上了。

Dick张大了嘴盯着他。“呃，你好？我正准备杀了你呢。”他不敢置信地说。

他身下的男人哼了一声。“不，你不会的。如果你想杀了我你在我还睡着的时候就已经动手了。”他的声音低沉磁性，让Dick下面的小兄弟起了些有趣的反应。

Dick在龙的态度面前退缩了，但是有两个人就可以玩这个游戏。“我想你是对的，那会比较容易，但是我想要先提出一件事。”王子简单地说。

“那么你值得冒生命危险的提议是什么？”龙嘲讽道，甚至没费心睁眼。

“我想要我们成为配偶。”

似乎奏效了。龙的眼睛睁得大大的，说话都结巴了。“配偶？！你疯了？”好吧技术上来说他直接提出一个这样的建议就已经疯了。

“当然。”人类确认道。

“怎么——什么——”龙都不知道从哪说起。他深吸一口气，朝这个有着明亮双眸的人类眯起眼睛，“老实告诉我，你为什么觉得这是个好主意？我是真的想不出任何一个理由。”

“呃，为什么不呢？”Dick微微耸了耸肩，说道。

龙瞪着他。“你能详细一点吗？你请求的是非常私人和复杂的东西。”他嘶声道。

“好的，没必要生气！”于是Dick就老实开始想了。“一开始我想杀了你，或许我该那么干的，”龙同意地点点头，“但是我一直都很喜欢你的龙形，你很美，虽说你是个混账，”龙挂着一个理解的坏笑点点头，“但是之后你把我带到了这里，我得以对你有了更多的了解。我意识到你或许本性并不坏，鉴于你可以很温柔，而且你的品味非常好然后我还发现你辣到冒火。”龙在听到Dick夸他的时候看起来有些无措。“我绝对可以说我完全地彻底地大头朝下地栽在你身上了。”现在龙已经肉眼可见地脸红了。

“你几乎对我一无所知，人类，你怎么能这么说？”龙径直看进Dick的眼里，说，“这可不是你们愚蠢的童话故事。”

“我的感觉从来都不会骗我。你一直是我的唯一。”Dick用他最诚恳的语气道。“但是我并不想逼你做什么所以我们来定个协议怎么样。”龙似乎退缩了，他看了Dick一会，审视着他。

“什么协议？”他最终问道。

“七天，如果我们在一起七天之后你不想要我作为你的伴侣，你可以随意处置我。”Dick说道，心如擂鼓。他知道他签下了自己的生死状，但是这值得一试。

龙思考了一下。“有什么陷阱？”他问，朝人类眯起了眼睛。

“没有陷阱，除了这七天里你不能杀掉我，而且得认真对待这件事。你输不了。”龙看起来尚未被说服。“你自己说的，如果我真的想杀你，你已经死了。这个协议对我来说十分不利。”

龙朝他微笑，并不友好的那种。“那是自然。”

他还在审视人类。他不确定这人是真傻还是实际上是个精心制定了计划的天才。但这人类说得没错。如果是其他人，他很确定他这会已经死了。再没有比现在更适合杀了他的情形了。

他可以感觉到横在脖子上的金制刀锋带来的刺痛。他没有理由不去相信这个人类，这意味着他能活下来。

他猜他可以玩这个游戏。他不是会在挑战面前退缩的那种龙，特别是面对一个这么不同寻常的挑战。这肯定很好玩，而且他很确定他不会输的。

能出什么问题呢？

“成交了，人类。龙从来都信守承诺，所以你最好别让我失望。”

人类笑逐颜开，而龙觉得这很可爱，然后他止住了这个念头，在脑内扇了自己一巴掌。

争气点，Jason.

“我们从自我介绍开始吧！我是Richard Grayson Wayne. 不过你可以叫我Dick.” Dick把黄金小刀从龙的喉咙上移开，开心地道。

龙仔细地揉了揉喉咙，才开口回答。“我是Jason.” 虽说Jason现在后悔已经来不及了，但他真的想不明白一件事。“你说你是怎么跑到这的来着？”龙问道。他有预感他准备要头疼了。

————————————————

所以他绑架的公主实际上完全就不是个公主而是个随遇而安的哥谭大王子。对此Jason有点不高兴。绑架了哥谭的王位继承人和最出色的屠龙者之一，本来可以被认为是一次更大的胜利，但是问题并没有解决：Jason被耍了。

离人类袭击他并提出要结为伴侣已经过去了三天。Jason依然没适应这个想法之荒谬。

第一天相对来说很平静，因为Jason大部分时间都在休息，以便伤口愈合。他睡了一整天，人类则让他自己待着。

等第二天醒来，他收获了送到床上的早餐与鲜花。他认出鲜花是从他的小花园里来的。早餐很简单，炒蛋、培根、两片面包和茶。味道不坏，Jason安静地吃完了。

人类不在。龙开始担心了。他花了一会才站起来，但是一旦离开了床，行动就变得容易多了。反正他得把碟子拿回厨房。

他缓慢地走过大厅，走过巨大的图书馆，留意到人类点起了壁炉，与此同时他听到了锅碗瓢盆发出的乒乒乓乓的声音。听起来不妙。

不妙。在看到他的厨房的一瞬间，Jason陷入了恐慌。“你对厨房做了什么？！”他高声问道。

人类从一叠碟子后面冒出来，有那么一瞬间看起来受到了惊吓。“哦你醒了！我只是在清洁……”他不知所措地说。

Jason实在太累了，他甚至没法认真生气，而人类那副愧疚的表情并不能帮上忙。“我不记得厨房需要清洁，人类。”他尖刻地道，靠在门上撑住自己。

“我告诉你了叫我Dick!” 王子生气地说，“然后嗯，呃，我本来在给你做早餐但是我的厨艺就是灾难所以……”他环视了一圈厨房，仿佛是在强调他的话。不开玩笑，厨房跟遭难了一样。然后他的目光落到了Jason手里的盘子上。“哦！你吃完了，如果很难吃的话我很抱歉但是容我辩解一句这是我做过最好的一次了。”他尴尬地笑，揉了揉后颈。

这位迷人王子尽自己所能为他做了早餐，为它的质量道了歉，在把自己弄出来的一团糟弄干净，Jason毫无来由地感觉怪怪的。在他能调整好自己前他已经咕哝道，“味道也没有那么差。”

“你说什么？”王子睁着一双又大又圆还亮得跟钻石一样的蓝眼睛说。

“我说你最好把这堆垃圾清理干净！”龙红着脸咆哮道，他放下碟子，一瘸一拐地用他最快的速度走了，把迷惑不解的王子丢在身后。

从此以后Jason再也没让人类做饭了。不过他允许了王子看着他做饭。偶尔人类会试图帮他。王子总是会尽他最大的努力，然而他碰过的所有东西都会字面意义上的这么坏掉或者那么坏掉，这真的挺可爱的，虽然Jason不会说出口。Jason依旧在想他到底怎么做的早餐。

于是Dick发现Jason的厨艺非常出色。

“有什么是你不擅长的吗？”第三天王子心里突然冒出了这个念头，他一脸期待地看着龙。他第一天就见到了龙培育的那个美丽而生气勃勃的花园了，但是Jason之后又对此解释了一下。Jason自己种蔬菜水果，甚至鲜花。

龙停下了切胡萝卜的动作，疑惑地看向人类。“这是个什么问题？”

“呃你擅长烹饪、园艺、清扫、整理，还有别的我数不完的。我只是在想你有没有什么不擅长的东西。”Dick解释道。

Jason思考了一会，然后朝人类露出一个坏笑。“这是个秘密。”

————————————————

第四和第五天过去了，Jason发现自己确实很享受人类的陪伴。他迷人、聪明，心胸开阔。最重要的是，人类友好又坦诚，他会是个理想的伴侣。

Jason在想人类在他身上看中了什么。Jason和他完全相反，他粗鲁、偏见严重、态度无礼、满嘴脏话，而且他坏得透彻。他们唯一的共同点就是他们都求知若渴。他们有很多可聊的，而Jason第一次发现自己不介意诉说和倾听。

他在想，一旦他们再没有什么可聊的……那时会发生什么？人类会立刻厌倦他。Jason很无聊，他一点都不擅长和人相处。王子则不是。人类给他讲述过他的冒险历程，Jason懊恼地发现自己在思考王子是怎么迷倒所有人的。甚至迷倒了他。

但Jason没法讨厌这个人类，他真的很想讨厌他可是就是做不到。刚开始的几天他想象过要怎么把人类弄死，但现在他只想熬过去然后把这个人类踢出他的堡垒，方便他自艾自怜。Dick对他来说太好了。一个像他这样的怪物配不上这样一个关心他人、真诚善良的好人。做了那些事情的他配不上Dick. 他也绝对配不上王子的原谅。

等他意识到这些事情的时候他开始冷漠人类，尽可能地无视他，常常对他发脾气。Jason想从他自己的感情中逃开，离那徘徊不止的他将心碎的威胁远远的。他希望王子能恨他。他希望王子能看清Jason身为一个怪物的真面目。恨意容易应付多了，比真诚的爱意和好奇心容易应付多了。

他配不上这一切。但是Dick不许他这么干。Jason讨厌王子这么锲而不舍，他清楚地知道说些什么能让Jason陷入愧疚然后举手投降。龙朝人类发脾气的时候他究竟是怎么做到保持冷静然后向Jason露出真心的微笑的。Jason沉浸于情绪的时候他究竟是怎么这么准确地知道如何逗他开心并且把他从思绪中拉出来的。

这是第六天了，Jason说出了口。“我配不上这一切。”他低声道，Dick担心地看着他。他讨厌人类那由衷的担心表情。

他们正坐在冒着蒸汽的浴缸前，Dick在检查他的伤口。它们愈合得很好，龙不再需要绷带了。再过几天它们就能痊愈，不过伤疤会留下来。

再过一天，Dick就会离开。

“什么意思？”王子最终问道，声音里带着明显的不确定。他抚摸伤口的动作太过温柔，Jason的心在疼。他不需要他的帮助，但该死的每一天王子都能成功说服龙。

“我配不上你的好意。”Jason低声道，仿佛再大声一点他就会把人类给吓走。讽刺的是他的理智正叫他这么干，而他的感情却不允许。“我做了那么多坏事，我杀了你那么多族人。见鬼，我甚至杀了你的祖母。”说着他把声音提高了一个八度。

人类呆住了，那双温柔的手从Jason身上落了下来。王子看起来十分迷茫。

他们在寂静中坐了一会，互相都没有看对方。Jason做好朝Dick发脾气然后叫他出去的准备了，但人类抢先打破了沉默。

“你是对的，你配不上我的好意，Jason. 我应该离开你的。”他的话音清晰地落下，Jason不得不检查了一下自己有没有听错。所以这只是接近Jason的一种方法。他能感觉到窜起的怒火。“但是这不再是复仇了，我本该杀了你的，但是我没有。”王子那么用力地抓紧了龙满是老茧的双手，Jason疼得皱起脸。他直直地看进他的眼睛。“我知道你没有杀了我的祖母。人类杀了那么多龙，你本可以杀掉更多人类，任何一只龙都会的，但你没有。你可以把屠龙者消灭得一干二净，而他们将毫无还手之力。”Jason因这假设畏缩了一下，但王子继续说。“你摧毁了很多房屋，但你没有你想要人们认为的那么坏。你很美，Jason, 内在和外在都是，而我想要作为你的伴侣，让这个世界成为一个供人类和龙共同生活的更加美好的地方。”

Jason跟条鱼似的朝人类张圆了嘴。他的嘴巴闭上，又张开，而且他觉得脸颊和耳朵烫得要命。他很确定他的脸从来没有这么红过。但是他也很迷茫。他不知道他该说什么或者回应什么，所以他做了他能做的唯一一件事：他吻了Dick.

这是个非常纯洁的吻，但等Jason意识到自己做了什么的时候，他匆匆从人类的掌握中抽回手，站起身走进了那冒着蒸汽的水里，拒绝去看王子脸上震惊的表情。

他从来没经历过这种事。龙无力抵抗强烈的情绪，他觉得他快要自燃了，还头重脚轻。他也知道自己的体温已经超出了正常阀值了。

“我想自己呆一会。”龙把脸藏在手掌后面，结结巴巴地道。他真的完蛋了。事情不该变成这样的。他究竟是怎么做到搞砸一切的？他本该作为一只大坏龙把人类推得远远的，而不是对他采取行动，给他留下错误的印象。或者是留下正确的印象？

Dick给了他个人空间，但他能感觉到人类对这个状况该死的愉悦，从浴室另一头柔和的哼歌声就知道了。

“所以，等等，你为什么说我没有杀了你的祖母？”Jason最终问道。他得在他做出来什么令人后悔的事情之前破坏掉房间里的气氛。

“哦因为她偶尔会给我写信，她告诉我你让她逃出去了。不过她从来没有回过哥谭，我挺确定只有我和Cassandra知道她一直都活着。”Dick若有所思道。

“所以那老巫婆活下来了。”Jason叹了口气。不过还是有什么地方不对劲。“但是我确定她在信里写到我了吧？比如说这座堡垒的地点或者其他什么不好的东西，我猜。”

他听到Dick在大笑。“说实话吗？她只写了你比起一条真正的龙来更像一头暴脾气的熊，还说你是个傻瓜才会信任她，给了她逃走的机会。她只有一次提到了你，我一直都觉得她是想保护你。”Dick还没再度开口，他已经感觉到了他身上辐射出来的傻气了，“现在我终于体会到了原因了。”

Jason感觉到自己的情绪再度失控了，他决定把自己埋进水里，好不去应付这狗屎事情。

————————————————

这天晚上，Jason意识到他等了那么久的七天期限要来临了，但Jason并不开心，他坐立不安。离协议结束只剩下短短的20个小时。他们一起度过了舒适愉快的一周，而Jason憎恨自己。他彻夜未眠，还“一不小心”跑进了人类的房间。王子睡得很沉，或者至少Jason是这么想的。

他看起来像个天使，Dick总是像个天使，他只缺少翅膀和光环。

（可怜的Jason不知道Dick比较像个恶魔才对。）

看着睡着的人类，Jason的胸口疼得厉害。他不能这么干。他不会这么干。Dick不值得和他绑在一起，这样会毁了他的人生，Jason不想要这样。他想要Dick快乐。这么做不对，但是他知道Dick必须要离开。一个人类和一个龙人永远都不能在一起，不管Dick把这描绘得多么前途光明都。

他会熬过去的。人类总能熬过去的。Jason也会的。到最后。

他看了他睡着的王子最后一眼，然后Jason决定贪心一点。最后一个吻不会有问题的对不对？这会成为他们两人的道别礼物。

他尽可能无声地动作，以免惊扰那个“睡着的”人类，龙逐渐靠近，小心地在那具身体上方俯下身来。Jason把手压上床垫好撑住自己，床小小地陷了下去。

龙笼罩在他的王子上方，他把那在过去几天里已经变得无比熟悉的五官收入眼中。Dick错了，他才是那个美丽的人，内在和外在都是，而不是Jason.

龙想要轻抚人类的脸庞，但他太害怕自己会吵醒他了，所以他决定不那么干。他挨得更近，屏住呼吸，在自己的嘴唇堪堪触上人类的的时候闭上了眼睛。

这是个纯洁的吻，别无用心，但是Dick在感觉到那饱满柔软的可爱嘴唇覆在他自己的上的时候，他的心（还有某些没有那么纯洁的部分）漏跳了一拍。在他临时住所的门随着一声几乎听不见的轻响打开的时候，Dick就已经彻底醒了。他觉得体内有什么东西断掉了。Jason第一次吻他的时候他就已经几乎没控制住自己，Jason如果没注意到从第一天起Dick看着他的眼神是什么样的的话他就单纯过头了。

龙试图结束这个纯洁的吻的那一瞬间，Dick把他们两人上下颠倒过来。Jason惊讶地倒抽一口气，而那正是Dick想要的，Dick需要的。没给Jason搞明白他妈的究竟发生了什么的机会，人类就把他邪恶的舌头推进了龙火热的嘴巴里，一只手缠进了那头黑发。他可以感觉到身下的Jason浑身硬得石头一样，但随着Dick富有技巧的舌头在他的嘴里肆虐，他逐渐柔软顺从下来。

Dick一边探索Jason的嘴巴一边开心地注意到，龙已经消化了最初的震惊，他开始害羞地但确实是在回吻着人类。更棒的是Jason没把他丢到房间另一头去，他可能应该这么干的，但他只是让Dick来引领、主导这个充满激情的吻。这一观察结果造成的效果径直冲向了人类的阴茎，他在咬上Jason的舌头的时候低吼出声，感觉到作为回应Jason贴着他弓起身呻吟。

最后在Jason的舌头上一次下流缓慢的舔弄让Jason呜咽起来，Dick松开了他的俘虏让他喘口气，也好看看他的作品。他把他的龙衣冠不整的模样收入眼中，感觉到一股新的性致击中了他。Jason在努力平复呼吸，黑色的卷发乱糟糟的，一抹玫瑰色覆上双颊。Dick最爱的是Jason半阖起了双眼，但被裹在那奇妙的蓝绿色中的狭长瞳孔却紧紧锁住了Dick。Dick觉得自己像头猎物，这让一阵愉悦的颤抖冲下他的脊椎。

没再多想，Dick决定要膜拜这具身体的其他部位。他的双手轻柔但坚定地滑进那黑色衬衫底下。看着龙的上身是一回事，真的去触碰他又是另一回事了。但他真的很希望衬衫可以消失。他得努力工作来达成这一点了。

他满怀爱意地亲吻Jason的鼻子和下巴，然后移向下，啮咬那强壮的下颚线，再到脖子。另一个男人自愿地别过脑袋好给Dick更多工作空间，但看起来还是没太搞清楚状况。王子饥渴地抓住他提供这一机会，他开始谨慎地留下细小的印迹。尽管Dick已经精虫上脑了，但他还不想死，他不想吓到Jason或者引起龙的什么本能反应。

“Jason, Jay, 天啊，你真美。”人类在把注意力转到龙的嘴唇上时低声道，轻柔地把龙的脑袋转回来面向他。他按揉着Jason的胸膛，挑逗地用一只手挤压两块胸肌，一边缓慢地吻他。

他的努力为他迎来了Jason一声柔软的呻吟，但随即他就感觉到一颗尖利的牙齿陷进了他的下唇。其实咬得挺轻的，但是龙锋利的牙还是成功刺破了表皮。

Dick在刺痛传来的时候缩了一下，但等一条火热的舌头舔过那伤口的时候疼痛就被忘了个精光。Jason带着一副绝对邪恶的表情舔走了血迹。

“不觉得你有些过界了吗，殿下？”Jason用一副尖叫着性爱的嗓音调笑道。更棒，或者更糟的是，Dick感觉到Jason的双手游过他的躯体，然后一点都不温柔地抓住了他的屁股。

Dick倒吸一口气。哦真棒，现在他们总算有所进展了。“那取决于，龙先生，我的界限能允许我吸你的老二吗？”他低沉柔和地道。

Dick很希望他能有办法录下Jason那一脸目瞪口呆的表情，因为这真的又好笑又可爱。他看起来确实很吃惊。“我——哇哦。”他深呼吸，然后皱着眉再度开口，“我想我对你留下了错误的印象。”

“你失望了吗？”Dick说，有点担心他会把Jason吓跑。

“不，不算是。我想我该早有预料的，考虑到几天前你一边威胁要割开我的喉咙一边硬着骑在我身上。当然，除非你的老二实际上是件武器，否则你随意。”龙脸上的坏笑十分下流。

“不然你觉得他们为什么叫我Dick不叫我Richard?” 人类说道，眨了眨一只眼。

“哦我的老天，求你放过我吧别再说你的烂笑话了，你把整个气氛都毁了！”Jason呻吟着用手盖住脸，用他强壮过头的大腿把Dick扭到了一边。Dick意识到他非常想被那两条腿圈在中间，即使头被挤碎也不介意。

Dick牵起Jason的手，把它拿到嘴边。他小心翼翼地吻了吻手心。“我们有整整一辈子来补偿。”他低声道。

这句话让Jason爬回了他的壳里。“Dick, 不——”他停下来，深吸一口气，然后从王子手中抽回了手，“这不对，我们不能在一起。你应该比任何人都清楚才是。”Dick留意到Jason仿佛戴上了一副面具。“你是哥谭的王位继承人，妈的，你他妈是个屠龙者，Dick. 我们怎么可能在一起？我不能让你快乐，而你现在感觉到的最终都将烟消云散，所以饶了我们俩吧。”

Dick搜索着Jason的眼睛。龙很难读懂，但是现在Dick对Jason内心掀起的风暴有所了解了。Jason是只大坏龙，他可能从没有体验过美好的感情，特别是对人类抱有的或者反过来的感情。喜悦、感激、善意，特别是爱情，对他来说太难理解了。Dick一直试图展示给龙看并让他明白，但是每一次都让Jason成功逃走了。这一次Dick受够了装老好人了，Jason将真切地感受到Dick的爱有多深，而且Dick抱有的感情并不是开玩笑的。

他坐起身，单膝跪好，俯身径直看进在慌乱中也设法坐了起来的Jason的眼里。他希望他的双眼有描绘出这当下他所体会到的，即使只有一半也好。

“Jason, 我对你的爱无以言表。尽管我刚认识你不久，我却感觉像已经认识了你一辈子一样，而且我意识到我不想拥有没有你的人生。你是我有幸遇见过的最为才华横溢、体贴、无私、美丽的男人。即使有的时候你就是个混蛋而且还很不擅长表达感情，”他想象了一下如果Jason没有震惊到冻住，他那个翻白眼的表情，“如果我能作为你的伴侣和丈夫和你度过一生，那将是我的荣幸。Jason, 求你了，你能接受我吗？”

Jason才认识了Dick短短七天，但每一天人类都能他妈的成功刷新他的三观。这太不公平了，他只是想保护Dick, 但这死傻逼就是不懂。Jason意识到他没有办法逃避人类的爱，Dick在得到他想要的东西之前不会放过他的。

Jason看着咧嘴咧到耳根的Dick, 消化完最初的震惊，他挫败地叹了口气。

“这是我听到过的最垃圾的求婚了，而且你甚至没给我准备戒指，”他斜了他的王子一眼，“我至少要一颗蓝钻石，最少三十克拉重。”

听到回答，Dick爆发出一阵真心实意的大笑。“那是‘我愿意’的意思？”他戏谑地用食指挑起Jason的下巴，声音诱惑无比。

“是‘我考虑’的意思。”龙幼稚地反驳道。

“对我来说足够好了。”Dick说，爬回到Jason身上。龙任由他动作，很快他们开始粗暴地亲热，衣物被扯烂丢飞到房间另一头。

Dick把手放上Jason的裤裆。Jason倒吸一口气，中断了这个吻好看向Dick.

“我答应了你一次口活的。”王子耸耸肩，揉弄着内裤底下的那个器官。

“是的，是的你答应了的。”Jason气喘吁吁地道。

这应允正是他需要的，Dick不再等待，一路吻下Jason美丽的身体。最后他终于得以脱去Jason的内裤，和龙巨大的小兄弟面对面了。

“我知道你很大但是，妈的。”他看着那高耸骄傲地站立着的玩意说道。他自己也不小，对一个人类男性来说挺大的，但是Jason绝对要更长。Jason的无论什么好像都比他大，他很喜欢这点。

“别说话，开始吸。”Jason抖着声音命令道，Dick看得出来他在尴尬。

“嗷，别害羞啊Jason, 我会给你展示很多很多下流的东西，对比起来这都将黯然失色。”Dick调笑道，缓慢地，像只小猫似的，轻舔着Jason的阴茎。

“那完全不能——”Dick无比漫长地舔过他的老二，他软绵绵地咬牙切齿道，“让我感觉好过一点，屌脸。”

Dick因他名字的正确用法笑出声，他脸上确实有根屌啊。笑声带来的震动让一阵愉悦流过Jason的神经，他颤抖着呼出一口气。然后他轻柔地把手缠进王子的黑色发卷。

Dick得到了暗示，他最后一次下流地从底部舔到顶端，然后把嘴停在了这根东西的上方。他用嘴唇裹住Jason的老二，然后缓缓地把它吞得越来越深。

“妈的。”Dick开始吮吸，把头埋下去又抬起来，Jason无力地咒骂出声。他仍然在把它吞得更深，Jason在想他是怎么做到的。然而他没时间问，因为Dick发现Jason的注意力没有放在他身上，于是他一路往上舔去。这似乎奏效了，Jason大声地呻吟，为此Dick的老二又起了反应。

为了容纳Jason的阴茎，Dick那张下流的嘴被撑得大大的，他看起来太美了，当他抬眼看向Jason的时候双眸被激情点亮。这一幕实在是太淫荡了，Jason下意识地咬住嘴唇，注意到Dick的双眼因这动作变得更加明亮了。

没过多久Jason就觉得快感已经到了难以承受的地步。Dick加快了速度，而他猛地仰头，在欢愉中一遍又一遍地喊着“对”。

Dick品味着他的伴侣发出的可爱小声音，但是Jason露出的罪恶表情简直锦上添花。他真喜欢Jason那么享受他的技巧。

“D-Dick我要射了。”Jason粗喘着警告道。他好像想要Dick退开，但是Dick绝对不会那么干的。他熟练地把头埋下去，同时挑逗地吮吸。没一会Jason就射了，伴随着一声淫荡的呻吟，脊背弓出漂亮的弧度。

好吧Dick可能是有点蠢，他本该想到龙人的精液可能会和人类的不一样的。唉，他太过沉迷性奋的感觉了，现在得到了满满一嘴的液体。不舒服，但也不坏。（如果再烫一点的话他很确定他的嘴巴和喉咙会被烫伤。）

“我想警告你来着。”Jason的声音十分虚弱，但不知怎么的他听起来依旧很洋洋自得。

等不舒服的感觉消失，Dick仿佛是要证明似的把东西吞了下去。Jason瞠目结舌地看着他。“我会习惯的。”王子用他最性感的嗓音道，他的喉咙和嘴巴仍因口交和吞下精液而肿胀生疼。

他们四目相对，但随即Jason的目光就飘到了Dick明显的勃起上。

“你想不想我……？”Jason不确定地止住话头。

“不用，没事的Jason, 我不想强迫你，”人类微笑道，“我可以自己搞定。”

Jason古怪地看了他一眼。“强迫我？”他嗤之以鼻，“我可以字面意义上地用一根手指把你举起来，Dick, 你在说什么？”

Dick真的很想看看Jason可以怎么把他丢出去，不过这会他正渴望着些别的。

Jason好像反应过来了。“告诉我你想要什么。”

“我要你。”人类大胆坦白。

Jason坏笑。“那就上我，小人儿。”

Dick都不知道他还能更性奋，但是他差点就凭这话射了出来。这当下他能从Jason那里得到的最性感的东西就是他的同意，而他几乎被这想法噎住了。

“等、等我一会，我得拿点东西。”他上气不接下气地道，但Jason没让他离开，他伸手探向床边的桌子。他打开抽屉，拿出一个似乎装着某种油的小瓶子。

“这个可以吗？”Jason在Dick耳边低语道。

人类只能吞咽了一下，点点头。然后他从Jason手上拿过了瓶子，将那奇怪的油沾满手指。等他的手指都变得黏答答，他向Jason投去目光。龙已经躺下了，那双漂亮的腿微微打开。他看起来又满足又他妈的顺从，饥渴地等待着准备要发生的事情。Dick向自己保证他改天一定要好好膜拜Jason的完美大腿。

他爬到他的龙的腿间，把它们打得更开。Jason轻而易举地伸展开来，Dick向这柔韧性发出一声赞赏。他再次看进Jason的眼里，只看到同意和渴望，于是他开始缓缓地按摩那一圈肌肉。Jason在Dick挑逗他时咬紧了嘴唇。等Dick终于把一根手指挤进了他的小洞，一声动物似的声音从龙的喉咙深处传出。

Dick很开心看到Jason和他一样的享受。他开始用一根手指打开那个小洞，左右扭动、用不同的速度抽插着。等他把第二根手指放进去，他注意到Jason又慢慢硬了起来。龙在Dick按摩他的前列腺的时候发出赞赏的低语，在王子手指呈剪刀状打开他的时候从嘴里逸出一声长长的呻吟。除了偶尔的咒骂和“对”，Jason并不怎么发出声音。他的呻吟已经比得上任何下流话了。反正Dick是这方面的大师。

Dick花的时间似乎超出了Jason的喜好，所以当一只大手扯住他的头发，把他向上拽去的时候，王子颇为惊讶。他和Jason的脸只有几英寸远，他能看到那双妙不可言的眼睛里的每一处小细节。他能感觉到Jason温暖的颤抖着的呼吸拂过他的嘴唇。然后Jason开始移动身子，充满渴望地让人类的手指不断穿刺自己，用他喜欢的任何方式取悦自己。

“你的动作不快点的话，漂亮小鸟，我可能会改变主意也说不定。”Jason的耳语炽热无比，他暖得不正常的舌头舔过Dick漂亮的嘴。

龙的脸上那抹坏笑足以在Dick体内点燃一束不一样的火焰。他省去客套，再次将舌头推进了Jason的嘴里，这让龙短暂地分了心，他把手指埋得更深，然后彻底从那紧致的热度中退了出来。Jason因这突然改变的步调惊叫一声，随即全情投入这激烈的吻中。

在其他时候Dick都会很温柔，花费甜蜜的时间来准备和挑逗他的另一半，但是Jason影响了他。Jason奇妙地影响了他，让人类黑暗丑陋的那一面浮出了水面。他还没能确定他喜不喜欢这一面。

他在吻中满怀爱意地低声呼唤着龙的名字，一边为他等了许久的一件事准备好自己。他用那奇怪的油和已经聚集了好一会的前液把自己的小兄弟抹得光亮滑溜，然后缓慢地移向Jason的屁股。

当Jason感觉到有什么温暖粘腻的东西抵住了他的肛门时，他紧张起来，但是王子没有给他思考的时间，一个顺畅的动作他就已经往Jason体内进去了一半。人和龙都因为这接触倒吸一口气，人类是因为意识到Jason的里面比他预料中更暖更紧（而且因为Jason收紧了他埋在人类头发里的手），龙是因为他没预料到Dick会那么大（也不是说他不喜欢）。人类看到Jason弓起背，措手不及于这粗暴的对待，空闲的那只手半心半意地在Dick胸膛上推拒着，他因这热度喘得像只动物。

“妈、妈的，D-Dick, 等等，让我——”Dick没给Jason适应这进犯的时间，他把老二更深地推进那处炙热，直到他完全被Jason吞没为止。

龙因这更深的侵入粗喘，他现在能感受到人类每一寸跳动着的勃起了。陌生的被进犯的感觉难受又有趣，Jason不确定他喜不喜欢这个，但他知道他不想要停下来。他松开在人类发间的手，转而抓上了肩膀。他不假思索地合拢并收紧大腿，但是Dick不许他这么干，他抓住了龙的膝盖，逼迫他有力的腿抬起、张开。他大力地固定住他的龙，从那罪恶的热度中滑出，几乎只把顶端留在了里面，然后把胯重重顶向前，把老二撞回了Jason体内。

Jason瞪大双眸，他眼冒金星，在极乐中尖叫人类的名字。

Dick朝这反应露出坏笑，在一个粗暴而深入的步调上固定了下来，因为这速度似乎能从Jason那逼出最多的呻吟。他满意地看到Jason闭上了他美丽的眼睛，泪水在眼角聚集，覆上他厚厚的黑色睫毛。他把泪水吻走，呢喃出赞美和爱语。“你真棒，Jason, 真美。”接下来的一次撞击特别重，龙的手在Dick的颈侧扭得像条蛇。

“对，”龙嘶声道，为了报复他刚才被顶得猝不及防，他随着Dick的抽插扭动强健的身躯，逼出王子大声的呻吟，“就是这样，Dick.” Jason用破碎的嗓音命令道。

人类把Jason的下身抬得更高，高声咆哮着加快速度。他的双球淫荡地拍击在Jason的屁股上，而他的老二则顶得越来越深。通常来说Dick不太喜欢粗暴的性爱，但是妈的他绝对能慢慢习惯的。仅仅是看着他的老二不断消失在Jason的小洞里，他的前液往外漏出来的景象就让他喘息不已。Dick毫不停歇地操进Jason体内，Jason的反应美丽无比，Dick突然意识到自己想看Jason从里到外，完完全全地被他的精液所覆盖的场景。

“操！”他在剧烈的高潮来临时咒骂道，将他的精液灌满了龙的体内。想要占有的强烈欲望控制住了他，让他缠上Jason的脖子。他在那柔软的皮肉上吮吸啮咬，留下吻痕和狰狞的齿痕，让Jason在人类缓而深地操过自己的高潮时虚弱地呜咽出声。

Jason在Dick开始以和操他相同的步调搓揉他被遗忘的小兄弟的时候高声呻吟。龙伴随着一声长吟射了，猛地仰起头。

他们都需要一会才能从高潮中回复，Dick还在缓慢地抽插，继续被Jason裹着，同时缓慢又挑逗地吻着他的龙，在Jason嘴里肆虐。Jason遍体狼藉，Dick让他保持了一会顺从敏感的状态，直到Jason意识回笼。人类并不想放Jason走，但是块头更大的男人似乎有不同的计划。

等Jason调换了他们的位置的时候Dick又硬了。王子在看到龙的恶劣眼神时大声抗议。Jason用他有力的大腿跨坐到Dick身上，一只手钉住Dick的两只手腕。他用仿佛看着一块肉的眼神看着人类。然后Jason抬胯，把那坚硬的器官塞回他的洞里，Dick的老二因这景象弹跳了一下。Jason一屁股坐下，伴随着一声高声的呻吟轻而易举地将硬邦邦的阴茎捅进了自己的身体。

Dick绝对心水这走向。

————————————————

“狗屎”显然不足以形容Slade的过去一周。他找到了要复仇的最后一只龙人，但是他通过一种惨痛的方式发现这东西不是独自一龙。

他没做好面对好几只龙的准备，因此受了很重的伤。过去一周里他都在为了保命逃亡。这是原本的计划，随后他就被一只非常危险的龙人截住了。这龙人甚至比他之前追杀的那只还要大。这只站在他面前的巨型野兽有着血红的鳞片和黑色的尖刺。

两只不一样的蓝眼睛带着嚣张的盎然兴致盯着他看。Slade不记得他有正面遇上过这只龙，但是他能猜到自己被追杀的原因。

至少他原本以为自己在被追杀，然后这只龙坐下了，没有展现出一点攻击欲望。这头野兽就只是索然无味地盯着他瞧。

“你是来杀我的吗？”Slade警惕地问，丝毫没有放松自己的备战姿态。

龙哼了他一声，然后才用龙语作出回答。“说实话？我想，但是杀了你之后我很难搞定Dick，所以不了。”

龙和半种互相盯（译者语：原文是started at, 我查了一圈没找到什么神秘意义所以就当成是stared at的手癌了，欢迎捉虫）了对方一会。然后Slade懂了，他瞪大了独眼，下巴都要掉下来。名字”Dick”, 龙不同寻常又莫名眼熟的外表，还有龙的那只天使般的蓝眼睛。

“你他妈一定在逗我。”Slade在看到一个人从龙身后冒出来的时候喃喃道。

在看到那人是谁的时候他的猜想被证实了，那是哥谭的王子，看着成熟了一点但是还是能感觉出他那孩子般的魅力。他在外貌上真正的变化只有他现在拥有了一只蓝绿色的眼睛。

“我告诉你让你去追红死神的时候，殿下，我是开玩笑的。”Slade不敢置信地开口。“我不是叫你付诸行动。”

龙嗤之以鼻。“我还能说什么？他就是个傻瓜。（译者语：原文是斜体，Jay还在说龙语。）”

“是啊，但是我是你的傻瓜。”Dick带着他一如既往气死个人的笑容反驳道。


End file.
